


A Day Off With the Boys

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Day Off With the Boys

Day off.

Two glorious words.

Words she didn’t hear often enough.

But that didn’t matter - she had it today, and she, Y/N, Henry and Michael were going to go to the arcade and the ice cream parlor. Today, she didn’t have to think about serial killers or rapists or molesters, all she had to focus on were her wife and kids. 

“Ready to go?” 

JJ heard Y/N call to the kids and felt her heart smile. “We have ice cream to eat!” She added.

Once down the stairs, Y/N kissed JJ and turned to the kids. “Should we do ice cream first or arcade first?”

“Ice cweam!” Michael yelled. His pitch could break glass, but neither of them could stop from laughing. Someone was excited. “Ice cweam firwst!”

“Ice, cream, first,” Henry said giggling. His Uncle Spencer had told him how important it was to try and not encourage baby talk, so he always corrected Michael’s speech, though he couldn’t help it much at this point. “But ditto. I want ice cream.”

“Ice cream it is!” Y/N laughed.

As they got into the car and headed toward the ice cream shop, the four of them discussed what ice cream they wanted and which ones were in fact the best flavors. Both Y/N and Henry said mint chocolate chip was the best, however Henry was going for chocolate chip cookie dough today. Michael just kept saying “valinna” and JJ was a staunch believer that chocolate was the best flavor because it was simple and pure. 

“Hello!” Y/N greeted, her carefree smile putting JJ even more at ease than she already was.

“How can I help you?” The girl behind the counter asked. Her name tag read Bea.

JJ lifted up Michael and Henry stood in front of Y/N, staring at the case and the plethora of ice cream flavors before them. “Vailnna!” Michael said, pointing to the white ice cream.

“Well, Bea, we’d like a scoop of vanilla for him in a cup please. Henry, what do you want?”

“Can I get two scoops today?” He smiled a cheesy smile that was sure to get him exactly what he wanted. Both Y/N and JJ were in good moods too so they allowed him to get two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough that he wanted. 

JJ finished up the order, getting two scoops in cones for each of you - chocolate for her and mint chocolate chip for her wonderful, but easy-to-predict wife. Once they all sat down, Michael was already nearly done, his face covered in vanilla ice cream. Then he looked up at Henry who’d barely started his and gave him the puppy dog eyes, that he’d learned from Henry, until his older brother gave in and allowed him to taste the sweetness of chocolate chip cookie dough. 

All the while, Y/N and JJ ate their ice cream and stared in wonder at their kids, already growing up into tiny little people with amazing personalities of their own. They were no babies anymore but it was still astounding to watch them grow. “You have ice cream on your nose,” Y/N laughed, pointing to the tip of JJ’s nose. “Here let me get that for you.” She kissed her nose and tasted chocolate. “All clean!”

While Y/N was looking in another direction, JJ dipped her head in ate the top of her wife’s mint chocolate chip ice cream. “Damn you!” She exclaimed.

JJ giggled and high-fived Henry. “Had to do it.”

It didn’t take much longer for the family of four to finish their ice cream and head off to the arcade. Amidst the cacophony of tickets shooting out of machines, basketball games sounding off in the distance and other children (though only a few) running around excitedly, JJ and Y/N purchased two play cards for the boys, loading them up with points so they’d be amused for the next couple of hours. “You wanna take Henry and I’ll take Michael and then we’ll switch off?” Y/N asked. 

Henry was older and the loving parents wanted the boys to always have their own experiences, so JJ went off with Henry to play a few games of basketball while Y/N and Michael went off to one of the racing games. He’d sit in her lap because he wasn’t even tall enough to reach the gas and brake pedals, but he still enjoyed it immensely. “Which driver do you want to be?” Y/N asked.

“Red hat man!”

Mario. He wanted Mario. It was a Mario Kart machine. 

“Red hat man it is.” With her hands over his and her feet on the gas pedal, the race started and they were quickly in first. Whenever they came here, this was basically the only machine he was interested in. Maybe he wanted to be a NASCAR driver when he grew up. Whatever he wanted to be, they would foster it. 

“Go red hat!” He screamed, bouncing up and down in her lap.

Across the arcade, she could see JJ and Henry playing basketball. Despite Henry being a bit short for the super-sized machines, he was doing really well. He had a lot of upper body strength, probably from carrying his brother around a lot. 

“Mom, I challenge you!” He laughed. In all likelihood, he’d be beaten, and he knew it, but he didn’t care. “First person to thirty points wins.”

“You’re on.”

As soon as the play cards swiped against the machines, each of them grabbed a basketball and waited for the countdown. Y/N and Michael crossed the finish line just as the match began and it quickly looked like Henry was in the lead, but JJ got i the groove and caught up seconds later. She edged him out just slightly, but they both exceeded the high score for the day, so Henry considered himself a winner anymore.

For a while, the family passed each other, searching out different games to play and then Y/N and JJ switched places to make sure that both of the boys got alone time with them. It was important to spend time as a family, but both also felt it important to spend one on one time with their kids. 

By the time they’d run out of money to play, they exchanged their tickets. Henry had way more than Michael, but he said he was too big to get a prize. None of them interested him, so he gave them all to Michael and smiled when he was presented with a green teddy bear. “It’s almost dinner time,” Henry said, looking at the clock in the car. “Do you think we could grab pizza for dinner?”

“After all the junk we ate today, you want pizza?” JJ laughed, putting on her seatbelt. 

“Yea,” Henry laughed. “Yea, I do.”

He was a growing boy after all.


End file.
